hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Global Service Corps
:Grasp the nettle and do good humanitarian works at the cost of potentially working for the CIA? Workers at the Peace Corps and USAID did, albeit mostly unwittingly. At first glance, with a net search, the most sinister thing about this group is their connection to "Corporate partnerships" organization Global Hand, with its logo of a sinister (possibly) giant hand grasping (or maybe just cradling) the globe Description and Mission Statement Global Service Corps http://www.globalservicecorps.org (GSC) is a US based volunteer and international community development non-profit organization that offers service-learning volunteer and study abroad opportunities in Tanzania and Cambodia. Volunteer and student participants work on grant supported international development programs that seeks to empower Tanzanians and Cambodians to improve their livelihoods through grassroots community development projects. The Global Service Corps mission is to design and implement volunteer service-learning and community development programs that benefit the volunteer participants and positively impact the communities they serve. GSC's programs are grounded in the philosophy that the personal lives and activities of people around the world are increasingly intertwined. The organization strives to make an impact in improving the health, environment, and quality of life in developing nations through international community development service. History Global Service Corps http://www.globalservicecorps.org was founded in 1993 by Rick Lathrop after gaining a PhD in Human and Organization Development at The Fielding Institute in Santa Barbara, California. At Fielding, Rick became interested in global studies, particularly in the area of sustainable development, and discovered that there were few educational programs available for adults to gain first-hand experience in the field of international development and community service. In 1993, GSC developed a working relationship with Global Routes, an organization that had been providing international community service summer programs for high school and college students for about ten years. Global Service Corps began to establish volunteer service programs for adults with an emphasis on village-based sustainable development. The first project trip took place in December 1993 in Costa Rica. The GSC program expanded to Kenya in 1994, In 1995, a project was established in Thailand with an emphasis on teaching English and community health. In 2001, it moved its East Africa program to Tanzania with an emphasis on sustainable agriculture and HIV/AIDS prevention education. In August 1995 GSC became a project of the Earth Island Institute. GSC benefits from the support of the Earth Island network services which include assistance in project administration, accounting, promotion, fund development and computer services. The relationship established with Earth Island Institute acknowledges the inherent connection between sustainable development and environmental concerns. Current Projects and Destinations Global Service Corps currently offers short-term and long-term volunteer and internship programs in Cambodia http://globalservicecorps.org/site/cambodia-service-learning-programs/ and Tanzania http://globalservicecorps.org/site/Tanzania-service-learning-programs to work in the fields of sustainable agriculture and food security; international health; community development; HIV/AIDS nutrition, education and prevention; teach English abroad; Buddhist Immersion; and orphan care. Volunteer and internship program lengths vary year-round from two weeks to one year. GSC overseas volunteers undergo a week-long orientation and technical training with the assistance of in-country staff and local counterparts. The purpose of this orientation and training period is to help overseas volunteers acclimate to their new surroundings, introduce the local languages and customs, and prepare for their projects. After orientation, volunteers and students work as assistant trainers alongside GSC staff members leading workshops and technical trainings in the areas of HIV/AIDS prevention education, sustainable agriculture, English language assistance and orphanage care in Tanzanian and Cambodian. The community development projects are based on the needs of the people Global Service Corps serves, making the results long-lasting and sustainable. Perhaps the most enriching part of your cultural immersion experience with GSC is the once in a lifetime chance to live with a local family in Cambodia or Tanzania. GSC overseas volunteers live with gracious host families who truly integrate their guests into the local community and culture. Whether you are sharing a bowl of Nom bang chok (Khmer noodles) with your new Cambodian family or a plate of ugali (corn meal) and sakuma weki(greens) with your Tanzanian mama, the homestay experience GSC offers will not be quickly forgotten. GSC also offers programs suited for couples, groups, families, and those seeking school credit. Find independent participant reviews here. Contact Details: Website Wordpress Blog Facebook Instagram Twitter Pinterest YouTube Flickr Google+ LinkedIn External links * Service Corps main sitehttp://www.globalservicecorps.org/site/ * Service Learning Programshttp://www.globalservicecorps.org/site/learning-programs/ * Bloghttp://globalservicecorpsblog.wordpress.com/ * Facebookhttp://www.facebook.com/pages/Global-Service-Corps/44277160362 * Twitterhttps://twitter.com/volunteerGSC * Instagram http://www.instagram.com/globalservicecorps# * Pinterest http://www.pinterest.com/volunteergsc/ * UP FOR THE GSC E-NEWSLETTERhttp://globalservicecorps.org/site/newsletter-signup/ References Category:Development organizations Development Organizations Organizations